The Carnival
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Harry and Draco go to a muggle night carnival,neither know that other is there,until a game with lots of snogging.But this is the positive of the encounter.Promises are made and hope is given.Can they save each other?Or will life get worse?HPDM Slash rr
1. Chapter 1

**The Carnival**

**By: GCandTKandFF.Nobsession**

**Warning: This story will be slash, if you have a problem with this, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**-------**

**Harry's POV**

Harry walked through the swirl of bright lights and the clash of laughter and screaming of the shimmering night carnival. The dark haired teen smiled to himself because for the first time in many months, he was able to be just another face in the swarming crowds. Not Harry Potter, the boy who must kill 'Lord' Voldemort. For the first time in a long time he was away from the planning and manipulation of Old Dumbles.

As he walked around the carousel he thought of the conversation he had arguing with Hermione about letting him go to the muggle carnival.

**-Flashback-**

"_But why, Herm? Why can't I go? It's just one night, I need to get out of this place; it's like a prison to me, with it like a hotel with all the families who feel they need protection and those who need help from Voldemort, I can't take it any more, there is always people looking at me like I'm all that's left to save them, and I don't care if I am, but I don't need constant reminders of this." Harry looked pleadingly to Hermione before continuing, "Please let me go, don't look to me like you would as a Head Girl, but as my best friend."_

_Hermione looked nervously at the teen in front of her, "I know that you're going through hell Harry, but I think it would be best if you take someone with you, like an Order Member or at least me and Ron!" Harry shook his head and she knew that he wasn't going to let anyone go with him. "I just don't want you to get hurt that's all…" She trailed off here as Harry walked over to her and gave her a hug._

"_I know Herm, you are one of my best friends, but I need a break from all the pressure, just one night, please? And if you can, could you keep Dumbles away too?"_

_Hermione stood there, unsure of what she should do, but of course, who can say no to Harry? She nodded once and Harry's face broke into a smile as he gave her another hug._

**--End Flashback--**

Harry was happy to have such good friends, and he had considered having them come too, but he needed one night where he would not be known, when he would be, just another face in the crowd.

Too bad this could never happen while he is Harry Potter…

**-------**

**Draco's POV**

Draco smirked as he looked around; his blonde white hair shimmering different colours as the lights of rides swirl around, mixing from speed. The faces around him were smiling and laughing, complete opposite to what he had been around ever since he and Severus had ran from Hogwarts the year before. All he had been around were faces of evil smirks, cunning grins, and jealous glares, from those who were unable to do things like wandless magic either quickly or at all.

He was very glad that he had been able to persuade Severus to let him go to the carnival…

**-Flashback-**

"_Severus, could I please go! Come on please? It's a muggle carnival so there isn't going to be anyone to recognize me, especially since it's the school year now and all the students will be there, most adults are at Hogwarts now or something like that, please Sev, please!" Severus groaned, he didn't know what to do, he knew that it would be best if Draco didn't go out, or he could get into a lot of trouble, but he also knew that staying there was torture on its own._

"_Draco if you are caught, you'll get punished, maybe even killed for conversing with muggles, and because I know about it I'd also get punished too, that stunt with 'killing' Dumbledore has only bid me some time," Severus said tiredly._

"_I know that is why I'm going to say that I'm going on a surveillance mission, seeing how the muggles act and where they go the most and that sort of crap, I have it all sorted out, you can pretend that you knew nothing of it, that you thought the same as everyone else, please Sev, I need to get out…" Here Severus looked into Draco's eyes and saw that he was about to cry in desperation. _

"_Okay, but if any thing goes wrong, don't come crawling to me." And with that said he turned with a billow of robes and left the room. _

**--End Flashback--**

Draco had made sure to go up to Sev again later on and ask permission again, but this time when people were around. He was glad Severus was smart enough to figure out what he was doing and said that he was to also write a report about his findings, this being the only downside of the plan, but still, he was out and free, or at least for now.

Draco was happy, no not happy, thrilled, to be out of the supposed camp that all the soon to be death eaters were at now, training and proving what they were made of. None had received their mark yet, but only time separated now and then, and Draco knew this, and as much as he wanted to get out, he knew there was little hope for him to, but Severus was doing what he could to get him out.

And now he was free for the night to do what ever he wanted, and that is exactly what he wanted to do, whatever he wanted and he didn't give a damn about the consequences. Draco made a deal with himself to do what ever he wanted for that night.

He made this resolution before seeing a certain green eyed, black haired teenage boy.

**--------**

**Harry's POV**

It was almost midnight now and all of the families and children were gone, leaving the older teens and adults to do as they wished, and as Harry saw, this was basically anything and everything. Harry walked towards an opening that lead to a football pitch and saw people with a parachute playing like children did in primary school would. Someone was underneath the parachute and the rest, which was around twenty people, were around the circle and pulled the sheet tight while sitting with their legs under and the person underneath would drag some one underneath, the only difference was that the person would then snog the other once underneath. All the while all the other people are shaking it and making it ripple, making it impossible to see where the person was or who they were for that matter.

Harry walked over and decided that since this was probably one of the last times he'll be able to be out of Hogwarts, he might as well do it for the hell of it. What he had not noticed was that a blonde Slytherin was already there, playing the game.

**---------**

**Draco's POV**

Draco looked up as he noticed some one joining the group around the parachute, he almost yelled when he saw who it was. 'What the blood hell is Potter doing here?' Draco thought to himself as some one slipped under the colourful plastic cloth. One thing that Draco did notice though was that the 'Golden Boy' was looking gorgeous as ever, wearing clothing that actually fitted him, or at least not too big for him now, he was wearing black leather pants that clung in the right places and a dark green shirt, almost black, that clung around his arms and chest. He also had eyeliner and green tips on his hair. All in all, he looked gorgeously punk.

Draco smiled as he remembered the promise he had made with himself and when he found himself being the person under the parachute, he pulled the gorgeous brunette under with him. He pressed his lips to the others and found the taste and sensation wonderful and inviting.

Draco was slightly surprised when he found the other kissing him back with passion he had not felt or seen in many relationships. Their arms enlaced around each others waist and the kiss deepened as tongues fought for entrance.

**---------**

**Harry's POV**

Harry was shocked when he found himself being pulled under by someone; he had not seen who it was. He found a pair of lips on his own, and loved the sensation; it was not the same as Ginny, who he had dated the year before, but a whole lot more sexual and dominant, and to put it simply, he loved it.

After a few minutes of passionate and unbridled snogging, the two came out and Harry found himself face to face with the one person he had never expected, one person he had been obsessed with the year before and the one person he never expected to feel like this with.

And this person was of course, Draco Malfoy. Harry fought for a moment to regain control and not yell out, not wanting to scare the other away, he was way too curious at what he was doing there, where he had been, and he secretly wanted a repeat. It wasn't his fault Draco was drop dead gorgeous in the black denim jeans with zippers and safety pins holding it together (or so it looked although he suspected it may have been by magic), with a knee length black leather jacket and a black collar shirt that had four buttons done up, leaving two up the top undone, exposing his muscular chest. There was a sliver dragon sewn on to the front. The black in comparison to his skin was a complete opposite, but looked stunning. But Harry was still shocked to see the ex-Slytherin there…

**---------**

**Draco's POV**

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked shocked, wincing at the harshness of his wording.

Draco was about to answer scathingly but curiosity got the better of him, "What about you Potter? What are you doing here?"

"I asked first, you answer first!" Harry said and only after saying it he realized how childish it must sound.

"How old are you Potter, three? How about we go somewhere else and talk about this? There are too many people around right now." Draco said gesturing around them at all the drunken adults around them. Harry nodded and started to walk towards the other end of the pitch where there weren't many people around.

"So how about it, are you going to answer the question?" Harry said as he sat down on the dewy grass and leant against the goal post. Draco did the same, but on the other side of the pole, so their backs were almost against each other, only separated by the white painted pole.

"To put it simply, I needed a break from where I had been, since there is no way for me to get out fully, this night was all I could get." Draco said shortly, "What about you? Why are you here?"

"Around the same reason as you, to get away, and again like you, I don't get that much time to myself."

Draco looked slightly surprised, he had expected Harry to be able to do and get what and who he wanted, since he was the all great "Golden Boy". But nothing is as it seems, especially in their lives.

"You mean, the great Harry Potter, isn't free to do what he wants? And if he can't, and would do it anyway." Draco said, trying to figure out the life of his enemy, well not really enemy any more.

Harry groaned and answered slightly annoyed, "I would only do some thing against the rules for the safety of some one else, otherwise, I would do as I am told or I am forced to do. And now that the school is being used as a hotel sort of thing, there is little chance of me slipping out, unless I am able to get Hermione and Ron to help me out a bit."

Draco nodded silently, and said quietly, "I guess it's good you have friends that are willing to do something like that to help you out, all I have is Snape and it's not like I can talk to him like you would a friend."

"I guess that's a main reason you are speaking to me so openly and not out right lying, because you need someone to get things off your chest." Harry said trying to understand the bizarre situation a bit better, "Not that you are being completely open, but still, we aren't at each others throats like usual."

Draco nodded again, but soon realized that since he and Harry were facing away from each other, Harry wouldn't know that he was nodding, "But that's a good thing isn't it? I mean, not attacking each other as we used to."

Harry smiled and moved so that he was next to Draco now and placed his hand in the others.

**--------**

**Harry's POV**

"So why'd you choose me?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silences as they regained their thoughts.

Draco smiled and said simply, "Just following a promise that I had made with myself."

Harry looked to Draco questioningly but by the sound in Draco's voice that was all he was going to say for now on that subject. "What about you Potter? Why didn't you run when you saw who it was?"

"Three reasons. First, I was curious about what you were doing here. Second, I wanted to know why you chose me. And third, because you look damn hot tonight and I didn't see the point in running and spoiling such a good night and time."

Draco blushed and Harry noticed, but didn't say any thing, not wanting to ruin the mood by making either of them uncomfortable.

The two sat in silence once more for a few moments, in one of those comfortable, but uncomfortable times. "So are you going to expend on any of your answers Draco?" Harry asked not even noticing that he had used the others first name, but Draco did.

**--------**

**Draco's POV**

Draco bit his lip and thought for a moment before continuing, "I've been stuck at a camp like thing for Voldemort's soon to be Death Eaters, training and learning to be evil, blood thirsty beasts like the rest. But I hate it, like I said before, my only friend there is Sev, but he can only do so much for me, he was always trying to get me out and away from Voldemort, but there isn't any thing that can be done. I'm going to become a Death Eater and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Dumbledore had offered, but now that he's dead…" At this Harry coughed causing Draco to stop and look at him in confusion, "What?"

"Didn't you know that Dumbles is alive and kicking? Well not kicking, but still you get the point."

Draco dove into his thoughts for a moment, but was soon dragged out of the endless pit as Harry started talking again. "You know, I may be able to help you…"

The silver looked to green and Draco asked quietly, hope in his eyes, "Promise?"

"I promise to do everything I can to get you out and to safety, along with your mother and father." Harry sealed the promise with a kiss, which lead to an all out snog session…

**--------**

AN/ Started out as a one shot… gets a lot deeper later on… it even has a plot! Lol. My first one shot; now my favorite story. Yay

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ This chapter is well… in the words of BleedingxHeart, it's dramatic.

Warning: This fic is rated M, for use of course language, not suitable for those under the age of fifteen, parental guidance is recommended. Okay sorry, had to put it in there… okay nah seriously, the language has been upped a bit so yeah…

Warning 2: obviously still slash, not going to change for homophobic freaks, and if you have gotten to this chapter and you are against it, well you are strange and probably have a clean room (i.e. insane).

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Carnival

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean you promised him? Harry, don't you remember, he is the bad guy damn it!" Ron yelled, pacing back and forth in front of the fire place. Harry just sat in an armchair and watched his friend coolly, knowing better than to interrupt him in the middle of a rant and rave, although he was getting a little too close to crossing the line, "How do we know that the Ferret won't back stab us in the back and hand you over to the fucking Dark Freak?"

Too far.

Harry stood, faced his friend and looked him straight in the eye, and said with such venom in his voice that Ron didn't even think to try to stop him. "Don't you dare try and criticize him of such a thing, you did not see the torment on his face as he described what he had gone through. You did not see the hope in his eyes when I said that I could help him, for that matter, you did not see the lack of hope and happiness in his eyes before I said I would try. So don't you dare fucking start thinking that he would do such a thing as that!"

Harry glared once more to Ron, then nodded goodnight to Hermione and stalked out of the room and up the stairs to cool off before even trying to talk to the red head. Hermione looked to her friend, shook her head and also walked out of the room and to her bed, leaving Ron alone to ponder what he had done wrong.

------

"Malfoy Jr."

Draco stepped forward from the ranks and knelt before his 'lord', his eyes lowered to the ground, said "Yes my Lord?" and waited to see what was to come.

"Malfoy, what information do you have to bring back from your mission?"

Draco lifted his head slightly to look to the hems of the one of whom he was kneeling before and said in a worshipping voice, "My Lord, the time I spent at the Carnival, I saw many Muggles screaming, with others laughing at them. Many children were about; however they were gone by night fall, being dragged away by adults. In the dark things turned into basically, a place for the fools to get drunk and do what ever they want and they forget themselves. There is a lot of violence, sex and drugs."

Voldemort nodded and continued to look down on the boy kneeling in front of him, 'soon, he will be kneeling before me in a much different manner.' "Thank you Malfoy, that will be all, I think that it may be profitable to send you on more of these missions, we shall be able to find out much more valuable information this way."

Draco stood up once more and returned to his place in the circle of Death Eaters around their 'lord'. He could almost feel the eyes of the Insane One following him, and he had to force himself not to shudder in disgust at what thoughts he knew were going through his leader's mind.

By the time that the meeting dispersed it had been arranged for Draco to go to a variety of other venues and learn more of the movements of the muggles. Draco was happy with this, because it meant he had more time away from the place where he is held captive, and if he could get a hold of a certain Hero then he would be able to spend more time with Harry. This thought struck him as he entered his dorm and he smiled happily, and thankfully all those who were in the room just thought that he was happy because the Insane One was happy with him… how wrong they were.

-----

AN/ short chapter, sorry, but finally edited… again O.o and yet I still find mistakes. Sorry, if you see anything amiss, please review and let me know, or send a message. Thankies. xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: THIS IS SLASH; DON'T COMPLAIN IF YOU READ IT, THERE ARE WARNINGS. Now if you still feel like flaming, please do so!! It just means I get more review numbers and can laugh at the fact you feel that you telling me its wrong will do absolutely nothing. XD

Now on with the story…

**The Carnival**

**Chapter 3**

The following days went at the pace of a weeds growth, seemingly slow but suddenly finishing in a very ugly ending. Waking with a start on the Thursday morning, five days since his encounter with Draco, shaking slightly Harry sat up and glanced through his curtains and saw the night sky through the window. He could tell the sky was lightening slightly, so it was going to be morning soon, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again that night, especially with what just woke him up. He didn't know how it happened, but he knew that Draco had gotten in contact with him; he knew he had to get out again the next weekend, but the only problem was, actually getting out and meeting him with out getting caught or getting either in danger.

He had tried to get in contact with Dumbledore but couldn't get to him, he was more busy then usual lately, and Harry had a feeling something was going to happen soon, something big, he wasn't sure what, but it was going to be bad. He knew that he would soon forget the dream, or at least the details of it, so throwing his legs over his bed he reached out to where he left his bag the night before and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink. He quickly wrote down all he could remember of the dream.

_**- Flash Back -**_

_Walking through the deserted soccer field where the carnival had been, Harry noticed a shadowy figure, muttering a spell; his hand lit up and illuminated the pale face of Draco Malfoy. Smiling Harry moved towards the blonde. "It's really you isn't it? It's not just a dream." Draco nodded and walked forward into full light. _

"_We need to meet again. I have made a deal with the Insane One to go to another muggle place to observe their goings on. I don't have much time, have you had a chance to talk to Dumbledore yet?" Draco said, slightly hurriedly. _

_Harry shook his head and frowned, he could see the hope in Draco's eyes begin to diminish that little more, "Draco…" Harry reached out and cupped Draco's cheek, "Never give up hope, I will never stop trying to help you, Dumbledore has been busy, but I will talk to him." Draco's eyes shone with unshed tears, tears of hope and pure need to get out, he tilted his head into Harry's hand, feeling only a whisper of the touch._

"_I have to go; I'll be in touch again." Draco leant in and planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips and everything faded to black._

_**-- End Flash Back --**_

As soon as he finished writing, Harry unconsciously reached up to his mouth and touched it, still feeling the ghostly touch of the kiss. Digging deeper into his bag, Harry found a lead pencil he often used for sketches and began to draw a picture of Draco as he remembered him in the dream.

By the time he was almost satisfied with the picture, it was getting very light outside, and his roommates were beginning to wake up and move around. Glancing down at the picture once more, Harry realized what had been nagging at his mind, the reason the picture didn't look right; he looked more like he once did, not with the bags under his eyes, his hair was much too neat and his skin too flawless. He did not look like that now, not with all the hardships he had been through while in that hellish place.

**-------**

Waking to the rustle of sheets, Draco sat up, he knew he would be extremely tired for the rest of the day, but it was worth it. It was so definitely worth it. Getting out of bed, he grabbed his uniform robe, worn and scruffy looking; he pulled it on over the shirt and jeans he had worn to bed, as he had since being forced to this camp. One of the boys stomped passed him, bumping him harshly, almost forcing him to the ground. The guy continued his way down between the rows of bunk beds which were set along the sides of the tents which were now their sleeping quarters.

Draco stood back up and continued on getting dressed, he found out quickly not to start fights in this camp, because you never got sympathy, and the odds of it were everyone will then side with the other person, whether they agree or get along with them at all. In this new world which had become his life, it was hide behind your mask and deal with what is dealt 'cuz there is no chance of help comin' your way. Once dressed his reached into his sleeve and felt his wand, something else he had learnt to do to keep it close at hand, just in case, he then walked out of the tent and walked turned left and continued down the grey dirt track between the thirty or so tents that roomed the two hundred and something Junior Death Eaters that were still shrouded in early morning darkness.

Once he got to the edge of those tents, he then turned right about forty five degrees and fell in step with the other people on their way to their morning lectures. No one talked; everyone was too tired, too fearful and too determined to start the day off with a fight or having to report to someone because of fraternization rules or to make sure no friendships or secret groups were being formed to try a break out. It's a fucked up life to live to be a not even fifteen year old boy or girl stuck in a world where you have to fear your own leader and not to be allowed to even smile at someone in support or have any contact with anyone except to fight and to complete lessons on how to hurt other beings, whether muggle, witch, wizard or magical creatures. Draco smiled inwardly as he thought of Harry and his hopes and he thought to himself, '_The people shouldn't fear its government; the government should fear its people.' _A quote he remembered distinctly from somewhere he couldn't quite place, although it did always seem to suit his world.

**-------**

Harry got up and began to get ready for the day, he put the picture in the bottom of his trunk and grabbed his towel and headed for a shower. Feeling the water running over him, the warmth relaxing his back and neck muscles, he began to think about what could be done about the predicament with Draco and the whole fucked up world. There was one solution, but he wasn't sure how effective it would work, should he be able to do it, the plan being to kill Voldemort, the only problem being that he would need to be able **to **kill him in the first place.

He continued with his morning routines, all the while realizing all the things he has been taking for granted. Eating his hot breakfast, taking his time and talking with his friends, he began to feel even more determined to help free not only Draco, but the other people who are being forced into the lives their parents chose or were also forced into, the only problem being to find how to do it and to find those that really do want out and to help them get back to a semblance of normal life.

Dumbledore swept into the Great Hall, a sign that the war was not going well, as he would normally be in the room already or he would just walk in fairly unnoticed. Harry looked at Hermione then at Ron, who had apologized earlier that night, and raised his eyebrow, not sure what he should be thinking about the fact that more people had died on both sides. He began to wonder how many people were really worried about both sides like he was, or if they all still saw them as being faceless, emotionless beings that it doesn't matter what happens to them.

Something that came to him then was something he heard Dean saying once during a discussion about ethics, 'One death is a tragedy; and a million is just a statistic'. Very fitting.

**-------**

AN/ There are two quotes in this chapter, have a go and try to guess them.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ I own nothing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Warning: Slash. Just like all my fics. Get over it.

**The Carnival**

**Chapter 4**

Harry woke hours before dawn a few days after the dream, with the image of Draco looking to him with hope and trust. It had been there with him since he promised to help. Each time he got a chance he tried to go see Dumbledore, but it got harder and harder, what with more attacks happening in the magical and muggle world. He sat up, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. He opened his side table draw and smiled at the picture of Draco he had drawn. Pushing the draw back closed, Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He changed quickly into jeans and button up shirt and edged his way through the maze of beds in the dorm since more people had been forced to stay at the school when their homes became dangerous or destroyed.

Once out of his dorm, Harry trotted down the stairs and out of the common room, also with some people sleeping there. Continuing his way until in the hallway, Harry suddenly broke out in a run, pent up energy finally being released after being unable to leave the castle, the halls too crowded for anything more then a shuffle to get through. Feeling the rush of cool air on his face and through his hair, Harry let himself get lost in the feeling, letting his mind forget, just for the moment about all the things in his life. It was then that he really began missing Quidditch and being able to fly, too many things needing to be done around the castle to keep it up to live-able standards, with cleaning and maintenance needing to be done each day, as the house elves now had to cook for so many more people, Dumbledore looking for more of the creatures to work and also some people to help Filch out. Meanwhile all of the remaining students were given essays to complete on a weekly basis, tutoring available for the younger years from the seniors, while the seniors were able to get lessons on certain days when the teachers weren't doing things for the order or organization of the visitors.

No exams were going to be done, but this way, when, or more suitably, if the school ever got back to normalcy and there were enough people left, they wouldn't be too far behind from being able to complete the last of their schooling. It was a hard life for the teens, but also for the families with younger children, who would usually have nothing to do except wander the castle, not being allowed outside by themselves due to the danger of the creatures in the forest, which had recently started to venture out of the dense trees. The older students and adults were allowed to go out, as long as they went in groups of at least four.

Slowing down as his adrenaline dropped, Harry looked around and found himself in one of the rarely used corridors near Dumbledore's Office. He guessed it was just because that's what his mind was on, but he still had a tingling feeling in his spine, urging him to continue on along the same corridor, quickly loosing himself in thought again. Weaving his way through the halls, passing the gargoyle statue and continuing on through more hollow and silent halls, slowing when he heard a sound other then his own steps and breathing. Coming to a stop, he realized that whoever it was had only one way to go, directly where Harry was.

Cringing, Harry turned and began heading back the way he came, being careful to keep his foot falls silent and breathing down. Keeping far enough ahead not to be seen or heard, but still being able to keep an ear out for where the other was, Harry continued on, passing the guard of Dumbledore's office and slipping into one of the passageways behind a portrait near to the statue, stopping at the mouth and moving the portrait to its natural place, hiding any signs of him being there, he sat and waited. Seconds later, he heard the footsteps come closer, stopping, he guessed, at the Gargoyle. The password muttered, the voice obviously the Headmaster's, before the elderly man could start the ascend up the stairs, Harry stepped out from behind the portrait, startling Dumbledore for a moment before he realized who it was and said sternly, "What are you doing out here at this time of night Harry, especially without anyone with you?"

Harry blushed slightly, he didn't know what to say, the number of times he had been told not to go anywhere alone, particularly at night. "I'm sorry Sir, but I couldn't sleep and I needed some time alone."

Dumbledore nodded, "I see that you were hiding, why reveal yourself to me Harry instead of waiting for me to leave?" he asked, he knew by now not to try and push Harry into going back to bed until he was ready, he chose alternatively to question the boy who was notorious for being able to slip away unnoticed and keep himself out of trouble when it isn't looking for him.

Harry paused for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts and how he could tackle the task of persuading the intelligent and manipulative man into doing as he needed. The image of Draco flashed by his eyes, tired and hopeful, giving him the courage to face up to the Headmaster and plead for Draco's innocence. "Sir, you remember the trip I did out to the muggle Carnival? Well something happened there that I didn't tell you about, would we be able to go to your office and I tell you there? As deserted at this place may seem, we both know how Hogwarts is with keeping secrets." Dumbledore's curiosity was struck and Harry knew it, it was needed for him to be able to tell his whole tale without interruption.

Once they were seated in the office, the door closed portraits actually asleep for once and Fawkes on his perch, head tucked away under a wing. "Please Harry, do go on."

Harry bit his lip and looking the old man in the eye, "Sir please do not interrupt me, just let me explain everything before you jump to conclusions. While I was there, I ran into Draco Malfoy…" a gasp from Dumbledore was heard as Harry expected and holding up his hand, knowing questions would soon follow of what happened, "Just listen sir…" the young hero said tiredly, before continuing his tale, leaving out how Draco and himself had actually met, just saying they recognized each other. He told of his promise to try and the dream, he told of the hopelessness Draco had felt before Harry had mentioned helping, and how the young man really was worn out and begged for Dumbledore to believe him that it wasn't an attempt to capture Harry or find secrets.

Once Harry had told everything he could, he took a breath in and waited for a reaction from Dumbledore. The headmaster didn't talk for quite a while, his face expressionless and eyes without their sparkle. Harry didn't know what to do, didn't know if he should say anything. So he sat, and waited and pleaded with any god that could have been listening for the headmaster to trust him, hoping he had made the right choice telling him what happened, worry began to wriggle into his mind and clench at his heart when he saw Dumbledore nod his head slightly, a hint of a smile begin to form. "Well this is certainly something I did not expect…" he said looking down to his desk, shuffling papers around distractedly. "However, before I can agree to help, I need some idea of how you are going to help him. What do you want to do? Get him out? Shut down the camps? Help more people then just him? Not only this, but how are you going to do it? How can we get help to him?"

Harry pondered this for a moment, he was now hopeful, the fact that Dumbledore had brought up so many questions meant that he was seriously thinking it through, while at the same testing how much Harry really wanted this. The two continued talking through the morning, by the time Harry had gotten Dumbledore to agree, it was getting to the end of breakfast time and the young man was exhausted but at the same time extremely please with his accomplishment. He looked to the Headmaster and saw that he too was tired, "Sir, if it's okay with you, would I be able to go down to breakfast? I believe Ron and Hermione may start to worry as to where I am." Dumbledore nodded his approval, and waved Harry out of the room.

The Gryffindor stood and left the room, not for the excuse he gave the headmaster, but to give the old man some time to rest, he had obviously not slept since the day before as he had been out on Order business until Harry found him hours before. Not bothering to go to the Great Hall, Harry headed up to the Gryffindor Common room, and glancing around saw that his friends had already left, as had most people, except those rearranging the room for day use from the camping area it had been only just before. Harry walked tiredly up the stairs to his dorm and entered it; it was completely empty of people, so he lay down on his bed, wanting to get a nap before heading down to give Hermione and Ron the good news.

-----

Harry woke suddenly to someone landing on him heavily. Sitting up and grabbing his wand, he luckily saw who it was before any spell was cast, "Ginny! What are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack or get yourself killed?" Harry said putting his wand back up his sleeve and looking to the girl.

She just grinned and ran out the door, yelling out, "Don't worry guys he was just up here sleeping!!" before turning around and jumping on him again. "No big brother, I was trying to get you to wake up, do you realize how much you scared everyone? So where were you?" she asked while Harry tried to push her off him. Rolling off him of her own will and pushing at him as he tried to get to her resulted in him falling half off the bed. Striking then, she lunged forward and started tickling him, giving him no chance to try and right himself, but holding him still on the bed.

Harry continued laughing, unable to get a proper breath in meant that he couldn't get the strength needed to sit up, combined with Gin constantly fighting away any attempts of his to tickle her back meant that after only a few minutes he was calling for mercy. Laughing like a madman, Ginny sat back and let Harry fall off the bed at the sudden movement, this caused the young girl to laugh once more and stick her head over the edge, grinning like the child she was. Harry lay on his back, glowering at the young red head. "Hmph just for that I won't tell you where I was!" he said grumpily. Ginny just grinned again and rolled off the bed again landing on heavily on the poor boy again. "FINE!! ALRIGHT!!! I give!" the two stood laughing, Ginny brushing her clothes off before sitting down heavily on Harry's bed again, as he slumped against the head board. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Fine… I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and ended up going and talking to Dumbledore…" Harry said as Hermione and Ron walked in. "I told him about what happened when I went to the carnival and was able to persuade him into helping to get Draco out. We have been awake since trying to figure out what we should do and how." Hermione nodded, he could tell she disapproved of the late hours but didn't say anything bout it, of which he was thankful, while Ron on the other hand was just annoyed that he didn't tell them that he was going anywhere. Ginny just smiled, she had been told about what had happened when she kept on pestering them about it after having woken Harry up in such a manner as before and finding a drawing of Draco under his pillow after he had drawn another one and hadn't been bothered to put it away since it had been extremely late.

Harry went through all of what he and the Headmaster had come up with. Next time Draco got in contact with him, Harry was to find out how many other people he thought wanted to get out as well and would be willing to put their services to aid Dumbledore. From there, he was to try and gain some idea of where the camp was and how many people there were, as trainers and trainees. A set up of the camp was also needed so that they could figure out if it would be easier to just get Draco to take himself on one of the scout trips again and get him out of it, try and get him to lead a group under the pretence of collecting information or just take over the camp.

Together they came up with some extra ideas to make it easier, even trying to figure out a way that would make it seem less like Draco outright defied the Dark Lord and that it just happened that the Order got him or something like that. Ginny came up with the idea to fake his death, which seemed to work better then just kidnapping him as that would then mean that the Dark Order may try and get him back. When they had started it had been around ten and they soon found themselves in need of food at around noon and so they headed down for lunch, and after that heading off to do the chores required of them or finish some of their class work and helping the younger students.

**8888888888**

**AN/ **Thank you to my Beta Gemma!!

The people shouldn't fear its government; the government should fear its people.

- V for Vendetta

One death is a tragedy; a million is just a statistic.

- Marilyn Manson


	5. Chapter 5

**The Carnival**

**Chapter 5**

Red eyes roamed over the masked figures congregated around their leader. None spoke, none moved; they stood obediently waiting for orders, trying to avoid punishment. Voldemort grinned when his gaze fell on the junior Malfoy, "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, come here."

Draco fought back everything that told him not to move, and reluctantly took the path that led him before the crazed being who believed itself to be his superior. "Yes, my Lord?" Draco answered in a monotone voice.

Voldemort reached out and pulled Draco's mask up to see his face, his eyes glinting at the beauty that he saw. Lust and hunger were evident in the madman's eyes. "I have looked over the report you made after your last surveillance trip, and have decided that you, along with two more of my faithful servants should go on another trip, just to look around and bring back more information."

Draco nodded and asked in the same tone as before, "When do I leave and who else is to come?"

'_Such an obedient boy.' _Voldemort grinned and hissed out, joy obvious in his voice, "You are to go in two days time. Sturt will accompany you. The other, however, you can choose from the ranks of the juniors." Sturt stepped forward when he was mentioned. Draco knew him to be a full Death Eater. Draco nodded before Voldemort continued. "Tomorrow you are to get word to me who you've chosen. On the trip itself, you will be in charge, however you will listen to what Sturt has to say and respect the experience he has."

Again Draco nodded and when Voldemort waved him away, he bowed and moved back into position, his thoughts racing. Who should he choose, how would he be able to meet with Harry there if he has tag alongs, but most of all it meant another night of no sleep so he could contact Harry with the news. Half an hour later the meeting dispersed and as soon as he and the other juniors returned to their tents, the others began to pester him to be chosen.

He, however, told them to leave him be and allow him to choose on his own. They didn't like being told what to do, but they also didn't want any disputes or to risk their chances in getting out of there. By the time he was able to think on his own, it was well past 10 o'clock and most everyone was starting to simmer down and think about going to bed. By midnight they were asleep and Draco had an idea as to who to take.

Once he was sure that everyone was asleep he began to prepare to contact Harry.

------

Harry had gone and seen Dumbledore again, four days after he had first talked to him about helping Draco. He had received a letter asking him to go see the Headmaster and so he arrived at his office at the time mentioned in the note. It had been a week now since he had spoken to Draco and he knew that he needed to calibrate some idea of what they were going to do, and how. Once he was up in the office, he discovered that Dumbledore was seemingly not present. This left Harry some time to process his thoughts and the ideas that he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had come up with and how to bring each of these up, so that he didn't leave out the advantages and disadvantages of each of the options.

As he began to worry about where Dumbledore was, he heard the door open and the Headmaster entered and with a greeting to Harry sat in his chair behind the desk. "Hello Headmaster." Harry responded, as Dumbledore rested back in his chair.

"Now, I'm sure that you know why I called you here today, Harry. Have you been able to think of what should actually be done with this matter? More so, has Mr. Malfoy been in contact with you again yet?" Dumbledore asked eagerly, leaning forward in his chair and resting his arms on the desktop.

Harry nodded and started to answer the questions. "Draco hasn't talked to me yet; however I think that he will be soon. I have been able to think of some possible ways to get Draco out of there. I think for the time being it is best just to get him out of there, the only problem would be, once he is out, they will think that he is either a backstabber and may come after him to kill him, or we have kidnapped him, and this would lead to more questions as to why we chose him. Worse, they could come raid where they believe we're holding him, which will lead to more deaths." Harry paused for a moment, allowing Dumbledore to start to work out where he was getting at.

"That only thing that I can really think of that would get him out without raising suspicion would be to fake his death. If he is able to go on another mission to collect information, then we could nab him there. The only problem is that we would need this to get back to the Death Eaters, so he either has to go with other people on that mission or we need one of our spies to 'leak' that information back to Voldemort." Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling in thought. "Again, this can be a risk if they choose that they need to get us back for killing one of their own. But, I think that the repercussions of this would be lesser than if we just take him. We could, in fact, make it appear that we lose more people then they do, which will allow them to believe that it was more of a benefit for them. Although, I can imagine that Voldemort will be pissed at losing Draco either way."

Dumbledore nodded, thinking it over. "It sounds like a wonderful idea. Who have you told of your encounters with Mr. Malfoy? And who has been planning this with you?" Harry smiled, that man knew him too well, he told him of Hermione and Ron's involvement but didn't mention Ginny, seeing how well the man could read him and how many people he had watching them. Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Of course. Now I know that you would have all three not to talk of any of this, but you need to ensure that Ginny, being a younger student, isn't seen too often in your dorm when you are alone. You don't want anyone questioning your relationship." Harry smirked, of course the old coot had people watching them, he was too curious for his own good.

"Of course, sir. Have you any news on the camp or any movements of ole' Voldie?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore put his hands on the table and leaned back. "Unfortunately, only certain Death Eaters are told of the whereabouts of the camp, only those needed for security and teaching. All others do not know, as those who know of it rarely leave again, unless they need to make an appearance in society." Harry nodded, disheartened slightly.

"And what of other Death Eater movements?"

"It seems that the Dark Lord is keeping most of his attention on the camp. Many of the other Death Eaters are to keep surveillance and get funding for him." Dumbledore said tiredly.

"So they are preparing for something big… great." Harry replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "This is a good time as any to get Draco out of there. He may know something that we can't get from our sources. Also, we need to get him out of there before anything big happens and he is forced to fight. He will know what the trainees are being taught, and what kind of temperament they hold against us, and how many want to get out."

Harry nodded, biting his lip worriedly, he knew that Draco wanted to get out, but he wasn't sure of what kind of life he would have once he was in Hogwarts. He would need a disguise and the like if they did fake his death, and he would need to answer a lot of questions Harry knew would be difficult to answer. Plus, much of what was needed from him, Draco wouldn't know. He just hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't force the boy too far.

------

After his meeting with the headmaster, Harry headed back to the Gryffindor Common room only to find it mostly empty, as most people were down at dinner. Hermione and Ron, however, were sitting on the lounge next to the fire, talking quietly. Hermione saw Harry approaching and raised an eyebrow; he nodded towards the staircase and made his way up there. No one noticed the exchange. Ron was oblivious until about a minute after Harry had entered, when Hermione stood and said they should go to the dorm, as it was getting too loud in the main room. It actually was, as dinner had just ended.

Harry was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard, when Hermione and Ron entered the room. When Ron saw him, Hermione's reasoning became obvious. "Where's Ginny?" Harry asked as the other two made themselves comfortable on Harry's bed.

"Doing class work in the library with friends, since dinner is over now. She'll be back in about an hour, possibly longer, at latest hour and half. Curfew is only that far off anyway." Harry nodded, and then told them about the meeting, and what he had learnt about the Death Eaters. Once he had finished, it had been about half an hour since Ron and Hermione had entered the dorm, as they kept asking him more questions and putting in their own opinion about some of what they were told.

By that time it was seven o'clock and Harry decided that he needed food. Knowing that dinner was over, as his meeting with the Headmaster had been during it, he excused himself from the other two and headed off towards the kitchens. He knew that the elves worked hard, but he knew that they would still be happy to serve him. Tickling the pear, Harry entered the large room, and was immediately encountered by three elves, the others continuing with their work. "What can we do for you, Mr. Harry Potter, Sir?" asked the three elves in unison.

Harry smiled down to them. "I missed dinner since I had to meet with the Headmaster. Would there happen to be any leftovers which I could have?"

"Of course Mr. Harry Potter." Came the polite reply from the three elves before they scurried off, returning soon after with a tray containing a plate of corned beef, various vegetables and a goblet of pumpkin juice, as well as a plate with ice-cream and a chunk of chocolate mud cake. Harry thanked them and took the plate to a corner where a table and a few chairs sat, ready for the various guests that were sure to arrive during the post dinnertime. Whether teacher or student, the elves didn't mind, although they were a lot more hurried these days with having to prepare food for so many people. However, they didn't have the jobs of keeping the castle clean and the beds made anymore, giving them more hands to cook and clean dishes and such.

When he was most of the way through his main meal, he saw the door open once again, and Remus stepped through. This shocked Harry, he hadn't seen the man in quite a while as he was usually off doing things for Dumbledore and he hadn't been told that he was coming to visit. It seemed that the werewolf was there for the same reason as Harry as a tray of food was pushed into his hands and he was also ushered off to the corner where Harry sat.

His eyes opened in shock when he saw Harry. Placing his tray on the table, he greeted Harry happily, and took his seat. "So what are you doing down here, Harry?" Remus asked, and seeing the flash in Harry's eyes as he opened his mouth to reply, added quickly, "And don't just say 'eating.'" He laughed as Harry pouted, tricked out of his own game.

"Oh fine, Dumbledore had to see me during dinner about something and I only just got a chance to get food." Remus nodded, and to avoid the inevitable question, Harry continued, "We were planning how to get Draco out of the Death Eater camp." This caused Remus to choke on his food and look up at Harry, greatly shocked. "It's a long story, and shouldn't be spoken about in such places, but lets just say that he isn't what people think he is." Harry took a bite out of his potatoes.

Remus nodded, grudgingly, but still accepting what he had been told. Knowing what was to be asked of him next, he started to explain his own reasons. "I only just arrived, that's why you didn't know I was here, and why I didn't get food, I only just finished a mission for the Order, just getting some information. Don't worry, nothing too dangerous!" he added quickly when Harry looked at him with alarm and concern. "Anyway, I got some information that was needed, and after telling Dumbles everything, came down here for food. I'm not sure how long I'm going to be at Hogwarts, probably only for a few days, unfortunately, but even still, I'd like to catch up with you since it's been about… two months since I've seen you."

"More like 5 Remy!" Harry said, laughing, his laughter increasing in volume when his companion sat with his mouth open, having not realized how fast time had been going by and how long it really had been since he had seen his 'godson'. When he looked about to apologize, Harry waved a dismissive hand at him. "Don't worry about it Remy, you didn't have much of a choice over the matter. Now, hurry up and eat before your food gets cold." He chided the older man, noticing Remus had eaten only a few mouthfuls.

Once they had finished their food, jokes and teasing passing between them as usual, they headed up to the Gryffindor Common room to continue catching up. There, they found Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

-------

AN/ Okay I'm gonna leave it there, I've already almost finished the next chapter, so that one shouldn't be a long wait… yeah I can't be bothered waiting for 15 reviews per chapter.

Thank you to bleedingxheart for beta-ing this chapter… it helped muchly. Lol. Yeah my ability to type punctually is none existent, but we all know this.

(Asterisk) Love (Asterisk)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Carnival**

**Chapter 6**

Remus and the four teens stayed up talking as long as they were able, however at half past eleven, everyone who was not of age were to go to bed and so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny bid their farewell and headed off to their respective dorms, while Remus headed off to find where exactly he would be staying at Hogwarts.

Once in bed, Harry found it difficult to sleep, he didn't know why exactly but he was feeling anxious and so it was well past midnight by the time he could get to sleep. It seemed immediate to Harry that he found himself on the field again, Draco leaning against a tree before him. Harry smiled as Draco first spoke, "Do you lot ever sleep at normal hours?"

"At times, but I wouldn't know about that as someone has been keeping me from sleeping." Harry replied an eyebrow rose in an accusing way. Draco just smiled in mock innocence.

"Who me? Now I wonder how I could do that?" before biting his lip in thought, "So, I guess you were able to talk to Dumbledore?" he asked quietly, his worry showing through.

Harry smiled softly and taking a pace forward he picked up Draco's hand. He looked Draco in the eye and said softly, "I did, a few days ago, he has agreed to help you Draco, we have also figured out various ways we can help you, depending on your situation, first thing: have you been able to persuade the Crazed one to allow you to go out on surveillance again?"

By this point Draco looked like he was going to cry or pass out, he had done all he could not to hope, incase he was denied help, but the fact Dumbledore was willing to aid him and had thought it through enough and talked with Harry about it meant so much to him. Draco nodded his head and told him of Sturt and the other junior of his choice. Harry smiled when he heard this, and then bit his lip, hoping Draco would understand the necessity of his 'death'. "Wow that can work perfectly. Now this may sound drastic, but it will help get you out and off the hook for now. We are going to stage your death."

Draco's brow rose again, jaw dropped and he seemed to stop breathing for a moment, "I'm sorry, what?"

"To allow for you to get away from Voldemort without a backlash either to get you back or kill you for betrayal, it is easier to stage your and a few of the Orders' deaths so as to make it appear that Voldemort has benefited from your death." Draco nodded, he understood it all, but it was still weird. "Now do you know when you and the other two are going out on this next mission?" Draco nodded and told him it had been arranged for that Saturday. "Good, good, now, do you have someone in mind to choose for it? Is it someone who would want to also go into hiding and have a staged death or would it be best to just send them back to Voldie?"

Draco nodded again, "I have already chosen, I know it may seem odd for me to choose him but he is one of the least willing Death Eaters I have seen in quite a while. You will remember him from school and unfortunately he has not changed much in personality, but his attitude is a little better. Marcus Flint, the old Quidditch captain of Slytherin."

Harry was shocked for a moment before Draco continued, "He never really wanted anything to do with Voldie, but like many of the children here, his father forced him into it, all he wants to do it play Quidditch…" Harry smiled at this, he knew how it was not having a choice in what to do so he nodded his approval and the two finished making the plans, only after they had finished going over all they could without further reference from others did they realize they were still holding hands.

Harry looked to Draco and actually took in his appearance, it was then he realized how tired he was, it then dawned on him how tiring it must have been for him to make the connection from such a distance for so long. Knowing they had nothing more to talk about, Harry leaned up and kissed Draco softly before saying quietly against his lips, "Don't worry love, get some rest, I will sort out the everything else. Be seeing you Saturday." Before capturing his lips again and cutting the connection and falling back into a peaceful sleep while Draco also did, so far away.

--------

In the morning, Harry woke up bright and early, not as early as the day he first talked to Dumbles, but early enough for many to still be sleeping or not nearly awake enough to function properly. However this teen was ready to go and soon had Ron, Hermione and Ginny up and heading for breakfast. They knew it was important, and by how chirpy he was acting, they all guessed Draco had gotten in contact with him again.

Once they all eaten, the four of them headed out onto the school grounds and finishing a nice spot where the soft sun had already dried the grass of dew they sat and waited for Harry to start.

"As I am presuming you three have already guessed, Draco contacted me last night and I was able to tell him of Dumbledore's acceptance and the help which is on its way. He told me that the Insane One had ordered himself, a Death Eater and a junior, one of the Death Eaters in training, to go on another mission to collect info on muggle activities. From there I told him about our plans of a faked death and the like. It turns out that the junior he has chosen also wants out, and so I agreed to help get him out as well this Saturday when they plan on going to another muggle place." Harry paused here to gather his thoughts and allow the others to take in what he had said.

"Do we know who the… Junior is going to be?" Hermione asked and when she saw Harry's eyes flash for a second she then continued and also asked, "Ohh, we know them, don't we? Who is it?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you guys," Harry said in an unsure voice, but seeing the identical 'trust me' looks on his friends, continued, hoping beyond hope they will accept it, "Just trust me on this one, it is Marcus Flint." The words which followed coming from Ron were quite alarming. The look on the two girls' faces shocked Harry that they weren't also saying such things. "Come on guys, we need to give him a chance Draco did say that his personality isn't much better then before, but his attitude towards others, particularly half bloods and Muggleborns has improved, or so he thinks, since when the subject comes up around camp, Flint's heart doesn't seem to be in it like the others are."

Hermione frowns, memories of some things the Slytherin had said came back to her and she realized that a lot of the more recent ones didn't seem to be as harsh as they once were and were few and far between in comparison to the once daily mocking she had endured before. She opened her mouth to say something, but Harry cut her short, anticipating the question, "Yes, I'm quite sure of this, we need to give him a chance. Our society has made too many mistakes in the past by expecting people and not trusting when they should and then blaming the one trusted rather then who forced them to betray."

The three sitting with him knew exactly what he was speaking of, and they nodded, they were the next generation for the society, they would be the next leaders, and in some ways Harry already was, he had been since birth, and so they each made silent vows to repay the mistakes of previous leaders and individuals of the public. A base of trust was needed, pasts forgotten, mistakes forgiven, and most importantly, opportunities available to all, no matter heritage and class.

-------

AN/ sorry for the long wait but I was going to make this chapter longer, then changed my mind… hope you like it

Screamer. xoxo


End file.
